The Broken
by humble-mumble
Summary: With a new girl in town things become interesting for the birds. Question is, who is she? She doesn't even know. Contains Femmslash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The girl in the alley wasn't moving. Her body was too heavy, her back ached, her head throbbed, and her mouth was as dry as the Grand Canyon. She was clad in nothing but a dark blue oversized T-shirt that had seen many years and was worn down to almost nothing. She lay next to a few beat up trash cans and some old boxes hidden from anyone who wasn't looking.

Maybe that was the reason Huntress didn't see her, not at first. She had chased a burglar to the alley after thwarting his plans of petty thieving, knocking him back he crashed into the pile of nasty old boxes, ready to tie him up. She had had a long day and was thankful he stopped fighting back. When she pulled the knot tight and heaved him to his feet was when she notices the girl lying unconscious on her side, curled up in a tight ball.

_Oh, God she's just a child. Don't let her be dead. _She thought as she knocked the thief unconscious and set him down so she could approach the body.

Kneeling, she gently nudged the girl, for a split second she stopped to admire the girl's fiery red hair noticing how similar it was to a certain someone she knew. The girl didn't stir causing Huntress to gently flip her on her back and check her pulse. A second passed and she felt it, however slight it was.

"Oracle, we got a problem here." Huntress declared as she checked the girl's breathing. Looking closer now she could see an assortment of bruises and scrapes decorating pale skin. Huntress hissed, she could see the clear signs of a beating. What looked like finger marks were wrapped around the girl's neck and a split lip had scabbed over.

"_What is it Huntress? Are you hurt?"_

"No, there's a girl I find in an alley while chasing the thief. Oracle, she's been beaten. She's unconscious right now." Huntress checked to make sure her catch had stayed unconscious and tied up to see him right where she left him.

"_Okay, calling for medical help righ-"_

"No, don't!" Her instincts were yelling at her to not let someone take her away. There was something about her… she felt like she needed to stay with her.

"_Huntress, what am I suppose to do? From what you say, she needs medical attention as soon as possible."_

"I'm bringing her back to the Clock tower. Get your medical kit ready. I'll drop Mr. Sticky-fingers off at the police station on my way. Be ready."

"_Huntres-"_ Huntress promptly switched off her comm. set. She didn't need Barbara lecturing her right now. She had work to do.

As gentle as possible she wrapped the girl's arms around her neck as if to give her a piggy back ride. Next, she picked up the thief. This was going to be difficult but she was going to have to make it work somehow. Making sure her hold was strong on the both of them she set off through the shadows, unseen as always.

Having deposited the thief at the station she was headed back to the Clock tower. Her cargo, now in her arms, stirred slightly but remained in her unconscious state. Huntress looked down in time to see a tear run down the girl's grimy streaked face.

"Huntress!" Barbara cried out in vain as she realized the younger girl had turned off her comm. She took in a deep breath and sighed. _What is that girl doing? She knows no one is allowed in the Clock tower. What's come over her?_ Barbara started putting together the lecture she would give Helena when she gets back as she rolled away from the Delphi. Alfred stood there holding a silver platter littered with medical equipment.

"Geez! Alfred, you startled me." Barbara calmed down and motioned for Alfred to set the platter on the table. "You must be learning that from Helena. I never heard you arrive."

Alfred just smirked slightly and gave a small nod then hurried to busy himself with dinner. As he was leaving Dinah walked in to stand by Barbara. She had a science test tomorrow and had spent the evening studying instead of going on a sweep with Helena. From the looks of it, she had missed something.

"What's going on Barbara? The med kit is out. Is Helena ok…?"

"Yes, well she is at the moment. She's on her way back and she's bringing company."

"Company? But no one's allowed up here. Anyone I know?"

At that moment the elevator opened up to reveal Helena and the redheaded girl. Helena rushed in and placed the girl on the table. Turning to Barbara she opened her mouth to say something.

"Eh, no. Later. First I need to tend to this girl. You and Dinah can go eat dinner. Tell Alfred to com assist me. I'll come talk to you when I'm done." Barbara interrupted firmly. Time to get to work.

After hours of waiting and Helena explaining the situation to Dinah, Barbara finally came to talk to them. She explained that the girl was fine. She has some bumps and bruises but nothing too serious and was unconscious due to exhaustion. Turning to Helena she gave an inquiring look.

"I don't know why I did it, Barb. I don't know. I felt something, like she needed protection, needed us. Don't look at me like that, kid." Dinah's jaw had dropped as she heard Helena talk. She had never heard the young woman sound so… mushy and protective. It was almost funny.

"Well, it was probably for the best. I ran some tests while I was at it. She's Meta. You must have sensed that Helena. Dinah, you should be getting to bed. We have to be at school early tomorrow, I have a meeting. Helena…"

"I'm staying here tonight. In case the kid wakes up after you guys leave." Barbara nodded and rolled to her room, ready for a long nights rest. The nameless girl's body flashed in her brain and she flinched. _That poor girl. There had been sighs of years of beatings. She was so small too though her tests said that she was at least 15, probably 16. Malnutrition was most likely the cause. Just who is she? _


	2. Chapter 2

The girl stirred. Eyes fluttering before slowly peeling back to reveal golden irises that almost seem to shine. She felt exhausted despite just waking up from what felt like a deep sleep. Her mouth was dry and head throbbed. Distant voices put her on alert as she finally took in her surroundings. A bedroom, it would seem. She was tangled up in the blankets and sheets of the full sized bed.

As the voices drew near the small girl picked herself up only to find that she wore a black faded t-shirt for some punk rock band that fell off her like she was a child and baby blue pajama pants that had pandas scattered across them that needed to be rolled up. Her shoulder length shock of red hair was disastrously tangled but her pale skin was free of the dirt and grime she had collected from the streets.

"I know it was stupid bringing her here but what else was I supposed to do?!" exclaimed a rich sultry voice right outside the bedroom door.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's just check on her and find out what we are going to do." Replied another female voice.

The door creaked open and in came two beautiful women. One with red hair just a few shades darker then her own. She wore glasses and sat regally in a wheel chair. The other had shorter almost black hair and a presence that screamed confident. They paused at the sight of her awake and standing before them.

Helena's jaw dropped. The girl looked even more pitiful now. Dark bags under her eyes and her bruises standing out against her pale skin but the huntress also felt a tug in her gut as she thought how adorable the girl looked practically swimming in her shirt and Dinah's pants. The girl opened her mouth and a soft raspy voice asked "Do you have any food?"

Shocked by this Barbara let out one short laugh before asking, "You don't have any other questions? What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I, uh, I'm Rue I think… I don't really know" Rue looks at the women with confused eyes. "I know I'm Rue for some reason but I don't remember anything… else. I just remember being cold. I was living on the streets but it's all blurring. I don't know how I got there… or here." She didn't how lonely she felt deep inside her. Or that her limbs ached as if they were being stretch to the point of breaking.

"Oh, um, I found you passed out in an alleyway last night and brought you in. You were in pretty bad shape. Do you like Poptarts? I can go get you one if you like." Helena put in.

"Yes and something to drink…" Rue said with pleading eyes that no one could say no to.

…

Rue had inhaled two packets of Poptarts before Alfred had shown up and offered to cook her a real breakfast. After downing two tall glasses of water she sipped on some orange juice. Barbara and Dinah had just left after introductions and Helena had gone off somewhere. Alfred placed a beautiful plate off food in front of Rue and she dug in. Devouring egg and toast in mere seconds but stopping when she had gotten to the bacon.

"Is the bacon not to your liking Miss Rue?" The British butler had noticed her curve in appetite when it came to the meat.

"I… um," Rue's cheeks glowed red and she stared down at her plate, "I don't really eat meat. Alfred. Sir."

Helena watched this exchange from her place leaning against the wall near the entrance. She had gone to find something for the girl to wear for the day and had found something amongst an old bag of clothes from her younger days.

"I see, nothing to worry about then." The man said pleasantly as he replaced her empty plate with a full one, extra eggs and no bacon. Helena then sauntered over and sat across the table. She looked at the girl in better light and noticed a slight dusting of freckles across the tops of her cheeks and bridge of her nose. Her eyebrows were a few shades darker then her hair and her lips were full.

"A vegetarian, hmmmm go figure. Listen kid, I got you some clothes. They aren't anything special but it's better than wearing Dinah's pj bottoms. Though you should probably get more rest so I'll just set these in your room and you can go back to sleep." Helena added that last bit when she saw Rue's eyes fluttering closed and her head start nodding. Rue just nodded as Alfred took her plate away and shuffled back to her room. Once in bed she tried to think about these new people, kind people but darkness overcame her thoughts.


End file.
